geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorami
Dorami (TheRealDorami in-game, formerly CreatorRami) is a former, extremely skilled South Korean player and popular level creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for his own Theory series and a Nine Circles level called Sine Wavs, currently rated insane demon. He recently started the Fake Series, but none have been rated thus far. On June 16, 2018, he quit because of many factors including school and stress from Extreme Demons. He said that he will come back, but he does not know when. But on July 15, 2018, he came back with a video of his new boss-fight level called FurY. Dorami has verified many Extreme Demons including Idols, EnvY, and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Levels Unrated Levels * ClubFake - A super-buffed version of Clubstep * ClutterFakeFunk - A super-buffed version of Clutterfunk. * DoraBath - A sky-blue version of Bloodbath. * Fake Adventures - A super-buffed version of Electroman Adventures. * Fakles - A super-buffed version of Cycles. * New Death Corridor - A remake of the impossible level created by KaotikJumper. It is basically the original Death Corridor (update version) that uses the entirety of the song Code Red by Dr. Phonics, and is regarded as a medium demon. * New High Life - An extended remake of High Life. * Stereo ShakeFakeness * The Fakemare - A super-buffed version of The Nightmare. * Theory of Fake - A super-buffed version of Theory of Everything. * total challenge * ToX Copy Updated * XFake - A super-buffed version of xStep. * Yandere Contest Normal Levels * Ending Fantasy (featured) - A level that uses the song Leaving Leafwood Forest by Bossfight. * Endless (featured) - A collaboration with Aura. * Glorious Morning 2 (featured) - The sequel to Glorious Morning. * Violet Project (featured) - A level that uses the song Infinite Power by TheFatRat. * YujinsRosemery (featured) - A level that uses the song The Edge by Detious and Lockyn. Hard Levels * Destructional (featured) - A collaboration with Koreaqwer. * Digital Universe 2 (featured) - His first level ever created. * Doramis Madness 2 (featured) - A possibly sequel to Spikes Madness. * Funky SkyDrive (featured) - The sequel to Funky ExpressDrive. * Midnight Rush (featured) * Pearlescent (featured) * SpaceEscape (featured) - His first 2.0 level ever, a collaboration with Xenonical. It uses the song Euphoria by DJ-Abbic. * Spikes Madness (featured) - A seemingly remake of Stereo Madness. Harder Levels * Crystal Palace (featured) * Digital Nightmare (featured) * DoramiDynamix Ex (featured) * Doramiz Impact (featured) * Funky ExpressDrive (featured) - A collaboration with CreatorAura. * HyperEscape (featured) * Paladin Adventure (featured) * Pearlescent 2 (featured) - A sequel to Pearlescent. * SkyWind (featured) - A collaboration with Luneth. It uses the song No. 5 by ParagonX9. * SuperLative Tunes (featured) * Supernova Dreams (featured) - His final 1.9 level. * Veld (featured) Insane Levels * Adventure Extreme (featured) - A collaboration with Mineral and Creator Cloud. * Electrika (featured) - A collaboration with EnjoyGame. It uses the song Forward by Realistik (Rukkus). * Global Warming ii (featured) * Glorious Morning (featured) - His first 1.9 level. * HolicFactory (featured) - A collaboration with Dister K. It uses the song Rip It by Xtrullor. * SuperChaotic Flight (featured) - A level that uses the song Chaotic by Waterflame. * SuperUltimateCore (featured) * UniqueFlash (starred) - A collaboration with Blacktime. It was only rated rather than featured. Demon Levels Easy Demons * Evolution Night (featured) - A collaboration with LynaR, his demon level. It uses the song Evolution of Music by DJ-Nate. * Ichor (featured) - An easy demon, uses the song Ichor by Xtrullor. Medium Demons * Digital Universe X (featured) - His first demon level ever created. * Doramis Processing (featured) * Theory of Insomnia (featured) - A medium demon that uses the song Fijiwiji - Insomnia remix by F-777. The second level of his theory series. * Trexy (featured) - A collaboration with Banila. * FurY (epic) Hard Demons * DiabolicForce (starred) - An insanely hard demon level that uses the song Hate Everything by Xtrullor, but was only rated rather than being featured. * FinalEscape (featured) - A collaboration with iEdwin. It is his first 2.0 demon level. It uses the song Final Battle by Waterflame. * ForestHell (starred) - A collaboration with Zelda. It was rather rated than being featured but was a demon level. It uses the song Duality by Dimrain47. It used to be rated insane demon, but was considered one of the easiest ones, and is now a hard demon. * A747 (featured) Insane Demons * KillerZone (featured) - Originally a 2.0 level. The third hardest non-hacked Insane Demon (first is NecropoliX and second is Volume), which meant to be Extreme Demon. * Sine Wavs (featured) - His first and only remake of Nine Circles, with a color scheme of lime green. It is one of his more notable demon levels. * Theory of IntercepT (featured) - His third level in the Theory series. * Theory of FirePower (featured) - A level inspired by Theory of Skrillex, a medium or hard demon. It uses the song Firepower by Dr. Phonics, his first level in the Theory series and is currently rated insane demon because of all the memory and timings involved. * Theory of Xoanon (featured) - The fourth level in his Theory series. It is an extremely difficult and shiny demon level that uses the song Corrosive by Xtrullor. * Violently X (featured) - A collaboration with CastriX. Extreme Demons * The Yandere (epic) - A mega-collaboration with Partition, DanZmen, CastriX, Cirtrax, OsirisGD, Alkali, FarDreamer, Master X, Spectex, Alderite, DavJT, Elisione, RoiMousti, JonathanGD and more. It was verified and published by Dorami on March 20, 2019. Trivia * He is member of TeamSmokeWeed, who created the final cube in Galatic Fragility. * TheRealDorami is named after Dorami, Doraemon's younger sister in the Doraemon series, which is notably his favorite TV show character. * He is known for overrating levels. * On February 11, 2017, he beat Duelo Maestro with another Korean player known as Geometry Dash Life, and afterward, Dorami said that life might be the best Korean player in the game. * On May 1, 2018, he became a new Geometry Dash Moderator. * On March 9, 2019, Dorami crashed at 98% while Verifying "The Yandere" in stream. Videos Category:Level creators Category:Game Moderators Category:Players